The Beyonders
Summary The Beyonders are a race of immensely powerful entities who exist outside of the Marvel multiverse. Among other things, they are responsible for creating the cosmic cubes, and the Savage Land, and kidnapped the High Evolutionary's first Counter-Earth for study. They also created the Molecule Man as a device to destroy the Marvel multiverse. Power and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 1-A individually, 1-A collectively Names: The Beyonders; The Ivory Kings Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Cosmic Enties, Abstract Entites from Outside the Multiverse, Creators of the Savage Land, and Cosmic Cubes, such as the Beyonder (described as their "child unit") Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 10), Large Size (Type 11), Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Portal Creation, Deconstruction, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, All the abilities of the Cosmic Cubes including: Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resurrection, Omnipresence, Antimatter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Size Manipulation, BFR. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Individually outmatched Thor and Hyperion in combat) | Low Outerverse level individually (Three Beyonders working together were enough to kill The Living Tribunal), Outerverse level collectively (Molecule Man created the Eighth Multiverse and could end the likes of Lifebringer Galactus with a mere thought after absorbing all the Beyonders' powers) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Beyond Realm Lifting Strength: ''' '''Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Low Outerversal individually, Outerversal collectively Durability: ''' '''Solar System level (Starbrand was able to kill one of them by detonating his entire body) | Low Outerverse level Range: Unknown | Low Outerversal''' individually, Outerversal collectively Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Hold comparatively very little intelligence and Cosmic Awareness when compared to other Cosmic Beings, most likely because their sheer power never required them to depend on intellect. Key: Beyonder Drones | The True Beyonders Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. In lack of better options, we consider the Beyonders being killed by an explosion sufficient to destroy 100,000 universes as outlier. Similarly, also for a lack of better options, we treat their statement as being "Temporally linear" as a contradictory Outlier. As in Marvel even universal abstracts display transcendence over linear time, and it makes no logical sense for beings who exist outside the entire multiverse and who killed The Living Tribunal to be temporally linear. In addition, even Tom Brevoort has admitted that The Beyonders' defeat had nothing to do with character powers. As such, their defeat by The Avengers is simply Plot-Induced Stupidity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Races Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Large Sized Characters